wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (1998 video)/Gallery
Screenshots File:WiggleTime1998Opening1.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:WiggleTime1998Opening2.png File:WiggleTime1998Opening3.jpg|Clock File:WiggleTime1998Opening4.png File:WiggleTime1998Opening5.png File:WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime(1998)1.png|A blue sky background File:WiggleTime(1998)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:WiggleTime(1998)3.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WiggleTime(1998)4.jpg|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WiggleTime(1998)5.jpg|The Wiggles File:WiggleTime(1998)6.jpg|"Let's all wiggle, everybody." File:GetReadyToWiggleballtitlecard1.png|A bouncing ball File:GetReadyToWiggleballtitlecard2.png File:GetReadyToWiggleballtitlecard3.jpg|Get Ready To Wiggle File:WiggleTime(1998)7.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleTime(1998)8.jpg|Murray and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)9.jpg|Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)10.jpg|Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)11.png|Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)12.png|Murray playing the Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar") File:WiggleTime(1998)13.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)14.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)15.png File:WiggleTime(1998)16.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)17.png|Murray, Captain, Dorothy, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)18.png File:WiggleTime(1998)19.png File:WiggleTime(1998)20.jpg|Jeff playing the Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:WiggleTime(1998)21.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)22.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)23.jpg|Henry and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)24.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:WiggleTime(1998)25.png File:WiggleTime(1998)25.png File:WiggleTime(1998)26.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:WiggleTime(1998)27.png File:WiggleTime(1998)28.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)29.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)30.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleTime(1998)31.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)32.jpg|Wags the Dog File:WiggleTime(1998)33.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)34.png|Wags, Murray, Greg, Captain, and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)35.png|Greg, Murray, Captain, Dorothy, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)36.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:WiggleTime(1998)37.png File:WiggleTime(1998)38.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)39.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain File:WiggleTime(1998)40.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:HereComesaBearballtitlecard1.png File:HereComesaBearballtitlecard2.png File:HereComesaBearballtitlecard3.jpg|Title card HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" File:WiggleTime(1998)42.png File:WiggleTime(1998)43.png File:WiggleTime(1998)44.png File:WiggleTime(1998)45.png File:WiggleTime(1998)46.png TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles HereComesABear-1998.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" GregSingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonySingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Anthony singing File:WiggleTime(1998)52.png File:WiggleTime(1998)53.png File:WiggleTime(1998)54.png File:WiggleTime(1998)55.png File:WiggleTime(1998)56.png File:WiggleTime(1998)57.png File:WiggleTime(1998)58.png File:WiggleTime(1998)59.png File:WiggleTime(1998)60.png File:WiggleTime(1998)61.png TheWigglesGrowling.jpg|The Wiggles growling File:CaptainFeatherswordballtitlecard1.png File:CaptainFeatherswordballtitlecard2.png File:CaptainFeatherswordballtitlecard3.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordballtitlecard3.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)65.png|"What was that?" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|"What was that?" CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)69.png|"Something tickled me!" CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)71.png|Anthony blubbering File:WiggleTime(1998)72.png|"Something tickled me, too!" CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|"Oh, it's Captain Feathersword the friendly pirate." File:WiggleTime(1998)74.jpg|"Let's all say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword"." File:WiggleTime(1998)75.jpg|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." File:WiggleTime(1998)76.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:WiggleTime(1998)77.png CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg again File:WiggleTime(1998)79.png File:WiggleTime(1998)80.png File:WiggleTime(1998)81.png File:WiggleTime(1998)82.png File:WiggleTime(1998)83.png CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg the third time File:WiggleTime(1998)85.png File:WiggleTime(1998)86.png File:WiggleTime(1998)87.png File:WiggleTime(1998)88.png File:WiggleTime(1998)89.png|"Captain, please no more tickling." File:WiggleTime(1998)90.png|"No more tickling, Greg. Well, we should do a pirate dance, then." File:WiggleTime(1998)91.png|"A pirate dance!" File:WiggleTime(1998)92.png|"Let's all do a pirate dance together!" CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)95.png|Greg and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)96.png File:WiggleTime(1998)97.png File:WiggleTime(1998)98.png|Jeff, Captain, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)99.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordFoldingTheirArms.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword folding their arms TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordHopping.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword hopping TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordAirClimbing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword air climbing File:WiggleTime(1998)103.png File:WiggleTime(1998)104.png|Jeff, Captain, and Anthony TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordBouncing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bouncing up and down File:WiggleTime(1998)106.png File:WiggleTime(1998)107.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bowing File:WiggleTime(1998)108.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword clapping File:UncleNoah'sArkballtitlecard1.png File:UncleNoah'sArkballtitlecard2.png File:UncleNoah'sArkballtitlecard3.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)109.jpg|Murray talking about Uncle Noah's ark File:WiggleTime(1998)110.png|The ducks went quack, File:WiggleTime(1998)111.png|the cows went moo. File:WiggleTime(1998)112.png|and the rooster went cock-a-doodle-doo. File:WiggleTime(1998)113.png|The old tom-cat went meow. File:WiggleTime(1998)114.png|The little pig went... File:WiggleTime(1998)115.png|"OINK!" File:WiggleTime(1998)116.png|"How did that little pig go? It went..." File:WiggleTime(1998)117.png|"OINK!" File:WiggleTime(1998)118.png|The goats went baa, baa! File:WiggleTime(1998)119.png|"What else was there on the ark?" File:WiggleTime(1998)120.jpg|Greg as a donkey and Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)121.png|"Some donkeys! Let's see long-ees, donkeys." File:WiggleTime(1998)122.png|"And the donkeys went hee-haw, hee-haw!" File:WiggleTime(1998)123.png|Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)124.png|"Why don't you come on board Uncle Noah's ark with us?" File:WiggleTime(1998)125.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" File:WiggleTime(1998)126.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)127.png File:WiggleTime(1998)128.png File:WiggleTime(1998)129.png File:WiggleTime(1998)130.png File:WiggleTime(1998)131.png File:WiggleTime(1998)132.png File:WiggleTime(1998)133.png File:WiggleTime(1998)134.png File:WiggleTime(1998)135.png|"Biggest rain we've ever had." File:WiggleTime(1998)136.png File:WiggleTime(1998)137.png File:WiggleTime(1998)138.png File:WiggleTime(1998)139.png File:WiggleTime(1998)140.png File:WiggleTime(1998)141.png File:WiggleTime(1998)142.png File:WiggleTime(1998)143.png File:WiggleTime(1998)144.png File:WiggleTime(1998)145.png File:WiggleTime(1998)146.png File:WiggleTime(1998)147.png File:WiggleTime(1998)148.png File:WiggleTime(1998)149.png File:WiggleTime(1998)150.png File:WiggleTime(1998)151.png|"But what about the unicorn?" File:WiggleTime(1998)152.png File:WiggleTime(1998)153.png File:WiggleTime(1998)154.png File:Poniestitlecard1.png File:Poniestitlecard2.png File:Poniestitlecard3.jpg|Title card Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture File:WiggleTime(1998)156.png Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony File:WiggleTime(1998)158.png|Jeff's painting a pony File:WiggleTime(1998)159.png|The ponies GregPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Hofner bass guitar GregSingingPonies.jpg|Greg singing JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown File:WiggleTime(1998)163.jpg|"Ponies" File:WiggleTime(1998)164.png File:WiggleTime(1998)165.png File:WiggleTime(1998)166.png File:WiggleTime(1998)167.png File:WiggleTime(1998)168.png File:WiggleTime(1998)169.png File:WiggleTime(1998)170.png File:DorothytheDinosaurballtitlecard1.png File:DorothytheDinosaurballtitlecard2.png File:DorothytheDinosaurballtitlecard3.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)171.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" File:WiggleTime(1998)172.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp." File:WiggleTime(1998)173.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)174.png File:WiggleTime(1998)175.png File:WiggleTime(1998)176.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)177.png File:WiggleTime(1998)178.png File:WiggleTime(1998)179.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)180.png|Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)181.png File:WiggleTime(1998)182.png|Dorothy giggling File:WiggleTime(1998)183.png File:WiggleTime(1998)184.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:WiggleTime(1998)185.png File:WiggleTime(1998)186.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)187.jpg|The Dog Catcher File:WiggleTime(1998)188.png File:WiggleTime(1998)189.png File:WiggleTime(1998)190.png|"Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" File:WiggleTime(1998)191.png File:WiggleTime(1998)192.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)193.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)194.png File:WiggleTime(1998)195.png File:WiggleTime(1998)196.jpg|Officer Beaples File:WiggleTime(1998)197.png File:WiggleTime(1998)198.png File:WiggleTime(1998)199.png|Greg, Anthony, Dorothy, and the Dog Catcher File:WiggleTime(1998)200.png|Dorothy, Anthony, the Dog Catcher, and Officer Beeples File:WiggleTime(1998)201.png|"No way!" File:WiggleTime(1998)202.png File:WiggleTime(1998)203.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)204.png File:WiggleTime(1998)205.png File:WiggleTime(1998)206.png File:WiggleTime(1998)207.png File:WiggleTime(1998)208.png File:WiggleTime(1998)209.png|Anthony, Officer Beaples, Dorothy, the Dog Catcher, and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)210.png File:WiggleTime(1998)211.png File:WiggleTime(1998)212.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, the Dog Catcher, and Officer Beaples File:WiggleTime(1998)213.png File:WiggleTime(1998)214.png File:WheneverIHearThisMusicballtitlecard1.png File:WheneverIHearThisMusicballtitlecard2.png File:WheneverIHearThisMusicballtitlecard3.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music File:WiggleTime(1998)215.png File:WiggleTime(1998)216.png GregSingingWheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:WiggleTime(1998)218.png File:WiggleTime(1998)219.png File:WiggleTime(1998)220.png File:WiggleTime(1998)221.png File:WiggleTime(1998)222.png File:WiggleTime(1998)223.jpg|The Wiggles turning their heads File:WiggleTime(1998)224.png File:WiggleTime(1998)225.png File:WiggleTime(1998)226.png File:WiggleTime(1998)227.png File:WiggleTime(1998)228.png File:WiggleTime(1998)229.png File:WiggleTime(1998)230.png File:HenrytheOctopusballtitlecard1.png File:HenrytheOctopusballtitlecard2.png File:HenrytheOctopusballtitlecard3.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:WiggleTime(1998)231.jpg|Jeff as an octopus File:WiggleTime(1998)232.jpg|Jeff introducing Henry the Octopus File:WiggleTime(1998)233.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:WiggleTime(1998)234.png File:WiggleTime(1998)235.jpg|The Fishettes File:WiggleTime(1998)236.jpg GregSingingHenrytheOctopus-1998.jpg|Greg singing JoeyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Joey YellowCatfish.jpg|Yellow catfish JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggleTime1998.jpg|Jeff playing accordion File:WiggleTime(1998)241.jpg|Murray and Cassie playing their guitars TomthePurpleTrout.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearballtitlecard1.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearballtitlecard2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearballtitlecard3.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:WiggleTime(1998)243.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite bear along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home File:WiggleTime(1998)244.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing along and do the actions with us?" File:WiggleTime(1998)245.png File:WiggleTime(1998)246.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)247.png File:WiggleTime(1998)248.png File:WiggleTime(1998)249.png MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing brown beige Takamine acoustic guitar File:WiggleTime(1998)251.png File:WiggleTime(1998)252.jpg|Jessica and Tara GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:WiggleTime(1998)254.png File:WiggleTime(1998)255.png File:WiggleTime(1998)256.png File:WiggleTime(1998)257.jpg|Tara File:WiggleTime(1998)258.png File:WiggleTime(1998)259.png File:WiggleTime(1998)260.png File:WiggleTime(1998)261.png File:WiggleTime(1998)262.png File:WiggleTime(1998)263.png File:WiggleTime(1998)264.jpg|Sian File:WiggleTime(1998)265.png File:WiggleTime(1998)266.jpg|Ceili File:WiggleTime(1998)267.png File:WiggleTime(1998)268.png File:WiggleTime(1998)269.png File:WiggleTime(1998)270.png File:WiggleTime(1998)271.png File:WiggleTime(1998)272.png File:WiggleTime(1998)273.png File:WiggleTime(1998)274.png File:WiggleTime(1998)275.png File:WiggleTime(1998)276.png File:WiggleTime(1998)277.png File:WiggleTime(1998)278.png File:WiggleTime(1998)279.png File:WiggleTime(1998)280.png File:WiggleTime(1998)281.png File:WiggleTime(1998)282.png File:Magictitlecard1.png File:Magictitlecard2.png File:Magictitlecard3.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime(1998)283.png|Magic Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)284.jpg|Greg's Magic Show: Magic Coloring Book File:WiggleTime(1998)285.png File:WiggleTime(1998)286.png File:WiggleTime(1998)287.png File:WiggleTime(1998)288.png File:WiggleTime(1998)289.png File:WiggleTime(1998)290.png File:WiggleTime(1998)291.png File:WiggleTime(1998)292.png File:WiggleTime(1998)293.png File:WiggleTime(1998)294.png File:WiggleTime(1998)295.png File:WiggleTime(1998)296.png File:WiggleTime(1998)297.png File:WiggleTime(1998)298.png File:WiggleTime(1998)299.png File:WiggleTime(1998)300.png File:WiggleTime(1998)301.png File:WiggleTime(1998)302.png File:WiggleTime(1998)303.png File:WiggleTime(1998)304.png File:WiggleTime(1998)305.png|Greg performing his magic coloring book trick File:WiggleTime(1998)306.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 1 File:WiggleTime(1998)307.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 2 File:WiggleTime(1998)308.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 3 File:WiggleTime(1998)309.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 4 File:WiggleTime(1998)310.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 5 File:WiggleTime(1998)311.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 6 File:WiggleTime(1998)312.png File:ILoveItWhenItRainsballtitlecard1.png File:ILoveItWhenItRainsballtitlecard2.png File:ILoveItWhenItRainsballtitlecard3.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime(1998)313.png|"That's great, Emma. That's great, too, Jessie." File:WiggleTime(1998)314.png|"We're doing paintings using droppers." File:WiggleTime(1998)315.jpg|Emma, Jeff, and Jessica File:WiggleTime(1998)316.png|Jeff's blue paint dropper File:WiggleTime(1998)317.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" File:WiggleTime(1998)318.png File:WiggleTime(1998)319.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)320.png File:WiggleTime(1998)321.png File:WiggleTime(1998)322.png File:WiggleTime(1998)323.png File:WiggleTime(1998)324.png File:WiggleTime(1998)325.png File:WiggleTime(1998)326.png File:WiggleTime(1998)327.png File:WiggleTime(1998)328.png File:WiggleTime(1998)329.png File:WiggleTime(1998)330.jpg|Emma hugging her teddy bear File:WiggleTime(1998)331.jpg|Jessie hugging her teddy bear File:WiggleTime(1998)332.jpg|Jessie and Sian hugging their teddy bears File:QuackQuacktitlecard1.png File:QuackQuacktitlecard2.png File:QuackQuacktitlecard3.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime(1998)333.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)334.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:WiggleTime(1998)335.png|"Ahoy there, me heartieeeeees." File:WiggleTime(1998)336.png File:WiggleTime(1998)337.png File:WiggleTime(1998)338.png|Captain picking up his feathersword File:WiggleTime(1998)339.png|"Ahoy there, me heartieeeeees." File:WiggleTime(1998)340.png File:WiggleTime(1998)341.png File:WiggleTime(1998)342.png File:WiggleTime(1998)343.png|"Ahoy there, me heartieeeeees." File:WiggleTime(1998)344.jpg|Captain falling down File:WiggleTime(1998)345.png File:WiggleTime(1998)346.png|"Quack, quack, quack." File:WiggleTime(1998)347.png|"Quack, quack, quack." File:WiggleTime(1998)348.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo." File:WiggleTime(1998)349.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo." File:WiggleTime(1998)350.jpg|Greg introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:WiggleTime(1998)351.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:WiggleTime(1998)352.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)353.png|Captain Feathersword sleeping File:WiggleTime(1998)354.png|Captain Feathersword waking up File:WiggleTime(1998)355.png|"Oh my goodness me!" File:WiggleTime(1998)356.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:WiggleTime(1998)357.png File:WiggleTime(1998)358.png File:WiggleTime(1998)359.png File:WiggleTime(1998)360.png File:WiggleTime(1998)361.png File:WiggleTime(1998)362.png File:WiggleTime(1998)363.png File:WiggleTime(1998)364.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack File:WiggleTime(1998)365.png|Cock-a-doodle-doo." File:WiggleTime(1998)366.png File:WiggleTime(1998)367.png File:WiggleTime(1998)368.png File:WiggleTime(1998)369.png|"Well, is he a rooster?" File:WiggleTime(1998)370.png|"Or a pirate?" File:WiggleTime(1998)371.png|"Well, I just don't know." File:WiggleTime(1998)372.png|Greg shrugging File:WiggleTime(1998)373.png|"Ahoy there." File:WiggleTime(1998)374.png|"Ahoy there." File:WiggleTime(1998)375.png|"Ahoy cock-a-doodley-there, oh." File:WiggleTime(1998)376.jpg|Murray playing brown beige Takamine acoustic guitar File:WiggleTime(1998)377.png File:WiggleTime(1998)378.png File:WiggleTime(1998)379.png File:WiggleTime(1998)380.png File:WiggleTime(1998)381.png|Captain, Murray, and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)382.png File:WiggleTime(1998)383.png File:WiggleTime(1998)384.png File:WiggleTime(1998)385.png File:WiggleTime(1998)386.png|Captain and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)387.png|Captain and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)388.png|Captain and Murray File:WiggleTime(1998)389.png File:WiggleTime(1998)390.png File:WiggleTime(1998)391.png File:WiggleTime(1998)392.png File:WiggleTime(1998)393.png|Greg and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)394.png File:WiggleTime(1998)395.png File:WiggleTime(1998)396.png File:WiggleTime(1998)397.png File:WiggleTime(1998)398.png File:WiggleTime(1998)399.png|Greg, Captain, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)400.png File:MarchingAlongballtitlecard1.png File:MarchingAlongballtitlecard2.png File:MarchingAlongballtitlecard3.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime(1998)401.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)402.png File:WiggleTime(1998)403.png File:WiggleTime(1998)404.png File:WiggleTime(1998)405.png File:WiggleTime(1998)406.png File:WiggleTime(1998)407.jpg|"Marching Along" File:WiggleTime(1998)408.png File:WiggleTime(1998)409.jpg|"We're on our way to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party." File:WiggleTime(1998)410.png|"Yeah!" File:WiggleTime(1998)411.png|"You can come, too." File:WiggleTime(1998)412.png File:WiggleTime(1998)413.png|Jeff, Cassandra, Ceili, Tara, Clare, Joseph, Emma, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)414.png|Anthony, Emma, Clare, and Joseph File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyballtitlecard1.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyballtitlecard2.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyballtitlecard3.jpg|Title card File:WiggleTime(1998)415.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" File:WiggleTime(1998)416.png|Emma and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)417.jpg|Emma, Dorothy and Henry File:WiggleTime(1998)418.png|Dorothy, Henry, and Sian File:WiggleTime(1998)419.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)420.png File:WiggleTime(1998)421.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)422.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)423.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)424.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)425.png File:WiggleTime(1998)426.png File:WiggleTime(1998)427.jpg|Emma, Henry, Captain, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)428.png|Emma, Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, Henry, and Sian File:WiggleTime(1998)429.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleTime(1998)430.png File:WiggleTime(1998)431.jpg|Henry and Emma File:WiggleTime(1998)432.jpg|Emma, Henry, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)433.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:WiggleTime(1998)434.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)435.png File:WiggleTime(1998)436.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)437.jpg|Wags and Jessica File:WiggleTime(1998)438.png|Jessica, Wags, and Clare File:WiggleTime(1998)439.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:WiggleTime(1998)440.png File:WiggleTime(1998)441.jpg|Murray playing red Starry Guitar File:WiggleTime(1998)442.png|Captain & Henry File:WiggleTime(1998)443.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)444.png File:WiggleTime(1998)445.png File:WiggleTime(1998)446.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)447.png File:WiggleTime(1998)448.png File:WiggleTime(1998)449.png File:WiggleTime(1998)450.png File:WiggleTime(1998)451.jpg|Joseph and Emma File:WiggleTime(1998)452.png File:WiggleTime(1998)453.png File:WiggleTime(1998)454.jpg|Cassandra File:WiggleTime(1998)455.png File:WiggleTime(1998)456.png File:WiggleTime(1998)457.png File:WiggleTime(1998)458.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShowtitlecard1.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShowtitlecard2.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShowtitlecard3.jpg|Title card File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow1.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow2.png|The audience in stock footage File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow3.jpg|Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow4.png|Jeff and Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow5.png|Murray and Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow6.jpg|"Wave To Wags" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow7.png|Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow8.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow9.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow10.png|Wags scratching File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow11.png|Wags barking File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow12.jpg|Wags and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow13.png|Jeff, Wags, and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow14.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow15.png|Greg, Wags, and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow16.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow17.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow18.png|Jeff, Murray, Wags, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow19.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow20.jpg|Murray playin the Fender bass guitar File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow21.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow22.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow23.png|Anthony playing the red Takamine acoustic guitar File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow24.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow25.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow26.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow27.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow28.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow29.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow30.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow31.png|Wags, Jeff, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow32.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow33.png|Captain Feathersword File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow34.jpg|Murray introducing "Five Little Ducks" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow35.jpg|Murray singing File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow36.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow37.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow38.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow39.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow40.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow41.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow42.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow43.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow44.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow45.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow46.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow47.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow48.jpg|Father Duck File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow49.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow50.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow51.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow52.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow53.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow54.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow55.png|"Oh dear, that made Father Duck very sad." File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow56.png|Murray hearing Captain Feathersword crying File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow57.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow58.png|Murray holding a bucket File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow59.png|Murray holding a handkerchief File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow60.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow61.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow62.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow63.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow64.jpg|Captain, Murray, Father Duck, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow65.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow66.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow67.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow68.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow69.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow70.png|Captain, Father Duck, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow71.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow72.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow73.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow74.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow75.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow76.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow77.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow78.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow79.jpg|Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow80.jpg|Captain, The five little ducks and Father Duck File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow81.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow82.jpg|Captain, Anthony, Greg, and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow83.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow84.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow85.jpg|Officer Beaples File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow86.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow87.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow88.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow89.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow90.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow91.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow92.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow93.png|Officer Beaples, The Wiggles, and Dorothy File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow94.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow95.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow96.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow97.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow98.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow99.jpg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow100.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow101.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow102.png|Murray and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow103.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow104.png|"Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy fruit salad!" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow105.png|Jeff and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow106.png|"How about some hot potatoes?" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow107.jpg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow108.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow109.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow110.png|Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow111.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow112.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow113.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow114.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow115.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow116.jpg|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow117.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow118.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow119.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow120.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow121.png|Greg and Dorothy File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow122.jpg|Greg and Henry File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow123.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow124.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow125.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow126.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow127.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow128.jpg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow129.png|Anthony and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow130.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow131.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow132.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party On The Goodship Feathersword" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow133.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow134.jpg|Colored Dancer Clare Field File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow135.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow136.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow137.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow138.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow139.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow140.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow141.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow142.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow143.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow144.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow145.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow146.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow147.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow148.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow149.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow150.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow151.jpg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow152.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow153.jpg|Colored Dancer Emma Ryan File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow154.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow155.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow156.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow157.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow158.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow159.jpg|Jeff File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow160.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow161.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow162.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits1.png|The end credits File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits2.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits3.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits4.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits5.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits6.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits7.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits8.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits9.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits10.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits11.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits12.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits13.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits14.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits15.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits16.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits17.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits18.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits19.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits20.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits21.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits22.png File:WiggleTime(1998)EndCredits23.png File:WiggleTime(1998)endboard.png|The endboard File:WiggleTime(1998)endboard2.png Alternate Angles/Extended Footage File:WiggleTime(1998)8(AlternateAngle).png|The Wiggles in an alternate angle of Get Ready To Wiggle File:WiggleTime(1998)9(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)11(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)173(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)174(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)175(AlternateAngle).jpg|Dorothy in an alternate angle File:WiggleTime(1998)176(AlternateAngle).png|Dorothy and Greg in an alternate angle File:WiggleTime(1998)177(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)178(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)179(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)181(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)182(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)183(AlternateAngle).png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in an alternate angle File:WiggleTime(1998)183b(AlternateAngle).png|Murray and Anthony in an alternate angle File:WiggleTime(1998)184(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)186(AlternateAngle).png|Dorothy and Anthony in an alternate angle File:WiggleTime(1998)186b(AlternateAngle).png|Jeff in an alternate angle File:WiggleTime(1998)186c(AlternateAngle).png|Anthony in an alternate angle File:WiggleTime(1998)191(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)192(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)193(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)199(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)200(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)201(AlternateAngle).png|"No way!" File:WiggleTime(1998)202(AlternateAngle).jpg|Jeff, Officer Beaples, and the Dog Catcher File:WiggleTime(1998)205(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)206(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)207(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)209(AlternateAngle).png File:WiggleTime(1998)210(AlternateAngle).png File:HenrytheOctopus(1998).jpg|An extended shot of "Henry the Octopus" File:ILoveItWhenItRains(1998).png|An extended shot of "I Love it When it Rains" Classic Wiggles File:WiggleTime!(1998)ClassicWigglesCircleTransition1.png|Circle transition for part 2 File:WiggleTime!(1998)ClassicWigglesCircleTransition2.png|Circle transition for part 3 File:WiggleTime!(1998)ClassicWigglesCircleTransition3.png|Circle transition for part 4 File:ClassicWigglesendboard2.png|Endboard (exclusive only to YouTube) Behind the Scenes AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray WiggleTime1998-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes BorceonCamera.jpg|Borce on camera DorothytheDinosaur(1998)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Dorothy The Dinosaur Alternate Song Title Cards File:GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Get Ready To Wiggle from Zardo Zap. File:GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Here Comes A Bear from Zardo Zap. File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard4.png File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard2.png CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Captain Feathersword from Jeff the Mechanic. File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard4.png File:UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Uncle Noah's Ark from Haircut. File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Ponies from Anthony's Friend. File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard1.png DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Dorothy The Dinosaur from Wiggle Opera. File:WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard2.png WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Whenever I Hear This Music from Lilly. WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard4.png File:HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard3.png|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Henry The Octopus from Murray's Shirt. File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard4.png|A Big Red Car banner of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Jeff the Mechanic. File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTVSeries1titlecard5.png File:ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of I Love It When It Rains from Building Blocks. File:QuackQuackTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:QuackQuackTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Quack Quack from Building Blocks. File:QuackQuackTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard4.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Dorothy's Birthday Party from Anthony's Friend. File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard5.png WavetoWagstitlecard.jpg|Wave to Wags title card from Muscleman Murray GetReadyToWiggleDancingtitlecard.png|Rainbow title card for "Get Ready To Wiggle" HereComesaBearTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Rainbow title card for "Here Comes a Bear" CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Rainbow title card for "Captain Feathersword" UncleNoah'sArkStorytellingtitlecard.png|Rainbow title card for "Uncle Noah's Ark" PoniesAnimalstitlecard.png|Rainbow title card for "Ponies" DorothyTheDinosaurDancingtitlecard.jpg|Rainbow title card for "Dancing" WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Rainbow title card for "Whenever I Hear This Music" HenrytheOctopusNumbers&Countingtitlecard.jpg|Rainbow title card for "Henry the Octopus" ILoveItWhenItRainsWorktitlecard.png|TV Series 2 card for "I Love it When it Rains" CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShipGMTVtitlecard.png|TV Series 2 title card for "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship" PoniesWigglesTimetitlecard.png WheneverIHearThisMusicWigglesTimetitlecard.png Rock-A-ByeYourBearWigglesTimetitlecard.png ILoveItWhenItRainsWigglesTimetitlecard.png QuackQuackWigglestitlecard.png GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Get Ready To Wiggle (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship from (the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) GetReadytoWiggle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Get Ready To Wiggle (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Promo Pictures Dorothyin1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends PaulHesterandPaulField.jpg|Paul Hester and Paul Field DVD and VHS Packaging Australian Releases WiggleTime1998BackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTime1998FullCover.JPG|Full cover File:85695007-47EF-4A0C-B2A2-2D39893FC1CE.jpeg|Tape WiggleTime1998inlay.png|Inlay YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|DVD Cover (Double Feature w/ Yummy Yummy) YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDInsideCover.jpg|Inside Cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDDisc.jpg|Disc YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release).jpg|Handle case re-release YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release)-BackCover.jpg|Re-release back cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDoubleFeatureRe-Release.jpg|Classic Collection re-release cover 1447223220_20151111142303.png|Back cover United States Releases File:WiggleTime!AlternateVHSCover.jpeg|Alternate VHS WiggleTime!USVHSSpine.jpeg|Spine WiggleTime!AlternateBackCover.jpeg|Version 1 Back cover File:WiggleTime!USVHSBackCover.jpeg|Version 2 Back Cover File:WiggleTime!USVHS.jpeg|Tape WiggleTime-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|Small clamshell VHS cover WiggleTimeUSAVHS.jpg|Tape WiggleTimeUSAVHSFrontCover.jpg|Slipcase VHS cover WiggleTimeUSAVHSBackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTimeUSADVDFullCover.jpg|DVD Cover 20170521_182758.jpg|Disc WiggleTimeUSADVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Disc The_Wiggles-_Wiggle_Time_2007_Full_DVD_Cover.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD Cover The_Wiggles-_Wiggle_Time_2007_DVD_Disc.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD disc WiggleTime!-NCircleDVDCover.jpg|NCircle re-release DVD Cover WTwithBonusDisc-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover WiggleTime-NCircleDisc.jpg|Disc WTwithBonusDisc-FullCover.jpg|NCircle cover w/ Bonus DVD Inside NCircleParadeofFun-WTBonusDisc.jpg|Bonus Disc File:6C225E39-9025-4827-9287-6F0835F2A841.jpeg|NCircle "New Packaging" re-release cover File:412DD5A3-CB37-4F12-8B65-268E732E7CB5.jpeg|Back Cover 20160813_205818.jpg|Inside cover WiggleTime-UnreleasednCircleCover.jpg|Unreleased/Prototype NCircle re-release cover Canadian Releases IMG_4966.JPG|VHS Cover IMG_4963.JPG|Hit Entertainment Back cover Barney-The-Wiggles-3-VHS-not-_57.jpg|Tape WiggleTimeCanadianDVDCover.jpg|DVD Cover 2005-The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-Kids-40-Minute-_57 (1).jpg|2005 Reprint Back cover 50492642-0F1B-4D22-8482-412566A33C0F.png|2001 Back cover 41104DAB-FCD7-4B8D-B134-34E68A3BA1C7.png|Tape United Kingdom Releases WiggleTime!-UKCover.JPG|VHS Front Cover WiggleTimeUK1999VHSBackCover.jpg|Back Cover FullSizeRender (1).jpg|Spine WiggleTimeUK1999VHSTape.jpg|Tape FullSizeRender (4).jpg|Tape side WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Yummy Yummy MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeVHS.jpg|HiT Entertainment VHS (Double Bill w/ Magical Adventure!) MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|DVD cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTimeDVDBack.jpg|Back cover WP_20151208_004.jpg|Inside cover MagicalAdventurePlusWiggleTime-Disc.jpg|Disc VHS & DVD Gallery 1998 AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) WiggleTime!GeneralExhibition1998.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo 1999 Alternate US VHS PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png DistributedByLogo.png LyrickStudiosLogo.jpeg 2000 US VHS PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png DistributedByLyrickStudiosLogo.png Barney'sRhymeTimeRhythmVHSTrailer.jpg File:WiggleTime-LyrickPromowithNumber.png MoreBarneySongsVHSTrailer.jpg File:WakeUpJeff!-LyrickPromowithNumber.png 2004 US DVD HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png Wiggle_Time_&_Wiggly_Play_Time_Copyright_Screen.jpg HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG WiggleTime-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music (1992)) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music (1992)) WiggleTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Henry the Octopus (1992)) Wiggle Time Trailers.jpg|Trailers menu (Song used: Dorothy the Dinosaur) The Wiggles Trailers From Wiggle Time And Wiggly Play Time.jpg|The Wiggles trailers (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) TheWigglesWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USTrailerVersion1.png TheWigglesColdSpaghettiWesternTrailer.jpeg Barney Trailers From Wiggle Time And Wiggly Play Time.jpg|Barney trailers BarneyNowIKnowMyABC'sTrailer.jpeg Let'sPretendWithBarneyTrailer.jpeg Rubbadubbers Trailers From Wiggle Time, Wiggly Play Time, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Rubbadubbers trailers RubbadubbersFinbarTheMightyMovieStarTrailer.png RubbadubbersHighNoonInTheBathroomTrailer.png WiggleTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: I Love It When It Rains) bandicam 2016-01-17 10-43-04-441.jpg|Prototype/Unreleased main menu 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WiggleTime-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music (1992)) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music (1992)) WiggleTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Henry the Octopus (1992)) WiggleTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: I Love It When It Rains) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg 2012 US DVD NCircleWarningScreen.jpeg NCircleLogo(2011).jpeg ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2011).jpeg AnimalAtlasTrailer.jpeg TheFairiesTrailer.jpeg NCircleClosingScreen(2012)Version1.jpeg PocoyoTrailer.jpeg TheCatintheHatKnowsaLotAboutThatTrailer.png Chloe'sClosetTrailer.jpeg TheGruffaloTrailer.jpeg WordWorldTrailer.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:1998